


drabble: pretty awesome

by zempasuchil



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will lives!AU. Will and Arthur get drunk and have fun while Merlin is a stick in the mud. Merlin is just jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble: pretty awesome

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for lassiter, who asked for "Will/Arthur, the AU where Will follows them back to Camelot after episode ten"

Will and Arthur stumble in drunk after the feast, arms around each other, and Merlin sighs and rubs his forehead.

"How could you get drunk, Will? You were serving the wine, you weren't supposed to be drinking it."

"You're jus' jealous that 'm better at sneakin' it than you," Will slurs, laughing at Merlin's frown.

"I hate being the responsible one."

"Since when are you responsible, Merrrrlin?" Arthur really can't know how sultry that gaze is. He is clearly in no state to realize it.

"If responsible means boring..." Arthur and Will snort and nearly fall over giggling. "Come on, Merlin, have some fun once in a while!"

"Loosen up!"

"You two... will be the death of me."

"Yeah," Will hiccups, "we're pretty awesome, aren't we?"

In response, Arthur overenthusiastically tackles him, and they fall over onto the bed together. Will plants a sloppy grinning kiss on Arthur's face and Merlin sputters and gapes like a fish.

Arthur, surprisingly, sort of kisses back. If it can be called that. His mad groping (Merlin thinks, while watching as though from a distance) is probably only an effort to lift himself off the bed. Which Merlin immediately helps him with, and for his trouble gets a face full of Arthur's mouth.

Will is still sprawled on the bed cracking up, and Arthur has wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist to hold himself up, and Merlin thinks he should really take up drinking like they suggested.


End file.
